


Unexpected

by TvNut89



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Recognition, Sending, Soul names, Soulmates, background in the Elfquest series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvNut89/pseuds/TvNut89
Summary: In a world where people find their soulmates through recognition, Type never expected to find his.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642123
Comments: 61
Kudos: 236





	1. Introduction to Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> The soulmate side of this fic has roots in the very wonderful Elfquest series by Wendy and Richard Pini. This is a comic series that has been going for over 40 years now. The recognition, soul names, sending, and all ideas regarding soulmates in this fic is all inspired by this absolutely wonderful comic series. You can read the majority of the comics for free at http://elfquest.com/
> 
> The characters belong to Khun Mame. I own nothing apart from this story. All credit to appropriate parties.
> 
> Please don't sue me!

Soulmates were commonplace in the world. Most people found one due to something that everyone called recognition. It only ever happened when you met the eyes of your soulmate. Soul meets Soul when Eyes meet Eyes, as the saying went.

Yes, you could choose to not be with the person you recognised, but not answering the call of recognition could make you ill, if you let it go on long enough. Having a soulmate could be romantic, platonic, or you could completely ignore the person who is your soulmate.

Soulmates could come about in many different ways. It could be a stranger that you lock eyes with on the street, it could be your neighbour, or it could be your partner of 20 years. It happened when it was meant to, and not before.

As soon as you lock eyes with your soulmate, a name pops into your head. This is their most internal name, the name that guards their innermost being. Everyone calls it a soul name. This soul name guards your innermost self from others, as everyone has the ability to "send". Sending is the ability to receive and project thoughts. Some people were better at it than others, but everyone has the ability, and so everyone has a soul name.

No one other than your immediate family, and your soulmate should know your soul name. There have been instances in the past of soul names being discovered, and being exploited, forcing people into slavery, controlling of people, amongst other horrible things.


	2. Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

All of Type's friends had found their soulmates in their university years. No one said anything, but they all felt a bit sorry for Type. All this time without finding his soulmate had turned him a bit brash and rude.

Type had graduated university with a degree in business management and accounting. While his friends had spent time with their soulmates, living their lives, Type had knuckled down, and studied hard to earn his dual degree.

His parents and friends had been a bit worried about him, that he was keeping to himself, not going out and enjoying his youth, but Type didn't see the point. He wanted to make sure he had done everything that he needed to so that he could support whoever ended up being his soulmate. Secretly though, Type wanted to be taken care of, not the one taking care of his soulmate.

After all this time though, he was a bit disappointed that he still had yet to find his soulmate. He worked all the time, and barely had any time to catch up with friends, let alone go out to find his soulmate. 

But Type's best friend No had decided enough was enough. He was going to take him out to catch up with all their old university friends that night.

Type had no idea that this night would change him forever.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Type stayed late at work as usual, and just as he was finishing up, his phone rang. He glanced at the screen, and saw that No was calling. Type picked up the phone and answered the call.

"What?" He said into the phone

"Well, hello to you too sunshine!" No said cheekily into the phone "Champ and I are downstairs waiting for you! Hurry up! We've got a table reserved at this bar, but I don't know how long P'Jeed can hold it for us, as tonight's band is pretty popular."

"Fine. I'm on my way down. I just finished my work for the day anyway. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Type hung up the phone, grabbed his bag, and walked out of his office. He arrived at the lifts, and went the 20 floors down to the lobby where his friends were waiting. 

He walked out of the lift, and saw No draped over Champ, and Type grimaced. 'Great' he thought. 'Tonight is gonna be full of loved up couples, and here I am, alone.' 

Type walked over to the couple, and nudged No, making him stumble and let go of Champ.

"Oi! What was that for?" No grumbled.

'I just felt like it.' Type sent to No, grinning. "C'mon, let's go or we'll miss this band you want to see!" Type said out loud, shoving No towards the door, all three of them jumping in a waiting taxi.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The three of them got to the bar, with No walking in first, to speak to P'Jeed, and grab their table.

When he came back to lead them over to the table, he was grinning. 

"What's got you so happy?" Champ asked

"Nothing babe. Just happy to be here tonight." No replied out loud.

'Remember Tharn from university? The music student who got scouted, and became a professional musician? He's here tonight!' No sent to Champ.

'Huh. I remember he was interested in meeting Type, but had to leave the university before they got to meet. Why is he here?' Champ sent back.

'Yeah. Hopefully they get a chance to meet tonight.And he's filling in on the drums for tonight's band. He's good friends with the singer' No sent back to Champ. No had set them both up on a date back at university, as Tharn had seen Type from afar, and wanted to meet him, but the never got the chance to meet due to being scouted. No hoped that this would change tonight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The three men sat at the table, slowly being joined with other people from their university. First Ae and Pete drifted in, then Tin and Can, and a few other couples.

Type sat there, slowly becoming more and more depressed as their friends who were paired off arrived. He grabbed a drink as the singer introduced the band and the set. 

Type took a big gulp of the drink, and looked up at the band. His eyes drifted over the members of the band as they played, but they kept drifting back to the drummer.

Tharn Kirigun. The one that had got away. He was supposed to have gone on a date with the man in university, but Tharn had left the university before they could have the date, and Type hadn't known why until he'd seen Tharn in a gossip magazine talking about his band's latest album.

Type had been attracted to the handsome man at university, and was still attracted to him now. He'd take any scraps he could get for this man, even if it was just being in the same room as him.

Type kept staring at Tharn, who had stopped drumming as they were in between songs, looked up scanning the audience. His eyes drifted over to the table that Type was at, and they locked eyes.

Suddenly, a name popped into Type's head. 'Mew'. Type's whole face went slack with shock. He felt a tentative touch to his mind.

'Gulf?' it asked. Type's eyes locked with Tharn's again. The other man nodded, his smile bigger than it had been all night. Type's face broke into a matching grin.

He wasn't alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to use Mew and Gulf as their soul names. It just fit.


	3. Tharn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get this story out of my head, and I had to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Tharn had been with P'Jeed earlier that night when No had come over to the bar to say that his group had arrived. Tharn was at the bar tonight as Tum's band's drummer had come down with food poisoning, and they needed to cover his spot that night. 

"P'Jeed! I'm here! Finally. I had to drag Type out of his office, but we're all here. Which table do you have for us?" No asked.

Tharn's ears perked up when No said that Type was there. He remembered seeing Type around the university many years ago when he had still been studying. He had liked the other boy, and had asked No to set them up on a date, but as fate would have it, he had been scouted by a talent agency, and had left university to pursue his dream of being a drummer in a professional band. He had completed his degree online while debuting. That had been hard for him, but he didn't regret it.

His only regret is that it meant not being able to make the date with Type. He didn't have the other boy's number to apologise and cancel their date, but had asked No to pass on his regrets. He'd never had the chance to make that date once in the last few years as his schedule was packed. First with his debut preparation and study, then his debut. The band had been so popular ever since their debut that Tharn never had time to himself. Tharn was disappointed, and it felt like Type was the one that got away. 

In a way, he was glad nothing had happened. Since he became famous, everyone wanted to be Tharn's soulmate. All these people throwing themselves at him, trying to pretend to be his soulmate had jaded him a little. He wouldn't want to subject Type to all the stuff he had to put up with on a daily basis.

But hearing that Type was here tonight felt like fate. Maybe he would have another chance with the other boy. Tharn smiled to himself. He hoped tonight would go well. 

Tum called out to him, signalling it was time for their set. Tharn got up, stretched, and started walking over to the stage. Hopefully he'd get a chance to see Type in the audience.

******************************************************************************************************

The band started playing, with Tharn slotting right in, making all the right drumbeats in the right places. While focusing on playing, he would glance up every now and again, looking around the room, trying to locate Type. On one of his glances, he found him. He was sitting at the same table as No, a slightly sad look to his face, his shoulder's hunched forward. Tharn's heart hurt for the boy. It had to be hard, being the only single person in the group of loved up couples. 

In a break between songs, Tharn looked around the audience once more, trying to determine the mood of the crowd. His eyes drifted over to the table where Type was, and saw that the other man was looking at him. Their eyes locked, and all of a sudden, Tharn felt shocked to his core. He'd never felt anything like this before. It was indescribable. All of a sudden, a name invaded his head, and he couldn't think of anything else.

Gulf.

Tharn, being used to schooling his features into whatever expression they needed to be in, maintained his friendly smile that had been on his face all night. He watched Type, his Gulf, as his face developed a shocked expression, his eyes becoming unfocused and slack. He knew he had to reach out to Type in that moment, to reassure both of them.

'Gulf?' he sent to the other man.

Type looked up straight away, looking over at Tharn again, locking eyes. Tharn felt a light brush against his mind.

'Mew?' he felt the soft voice brush his mind. Tharn's smile became wider, more real than his business smile. His eyes crinkled so much they almost became straight lines on his face. He nodded back to Type, and noticed that his whole posture relaxed. He appeared softer, not holding himself stiff and rigid like he had the whole night before this miraculous discovery. Even Tharn himself felt looser, not as tightly wound, now that they had found each other.

Type returned his smile. Tharn thought his heart would burst out of his chest with happiness. He'd found his soulmate. All along, the person he'd been attracted to, the one he'd left behind, the only one he'd wanted to date in the last five years, was his soulmate. Tharn felt like he'd burst apart at the seams with happiness.

'Gulf, baby, I need to finish this set for Tum. Once that's done, you and I are going to my place, and we're going to sort this out. Wait for me, OK?' Tharn sent to Type, who blushed, and looked down at the table. 

'OK Mew.' He felt brush back against his mind. Even Type's internal voice showed just how hopeful he felt. Tharn thought it was adorable. Thankfully, the band only had a couple of songs left to play. Tharn felt anxious to finish, and get Type out of here, to a place where they could be alone.

****************************************************************************

The band finished their set, and after the table finished applauding, No waved Tharn over to the table. 

Tharn didn't have to delay, he wanted to be there. He couldn't wait to start his life with Type. He had been looking for his soulmate for what seemed his whole life. Being who he was, the famous person he was, a lot of people had tried to claim that they were his soulmate, but all had failed. However, now that he had found him, he'd never let him go.

Just as he was about to head over, he felt a brush against his mind.

'Mew, can we keep this just to ourselves for a bit? I don't want my friends knowing yet. They'll make a big deal out of it, and I just want to be with you.' Type sent to him pleadingly.

'Of course my Gulf. Anything you want.' He replied back. Tharn was a little bit relieved to be honest. He'd hoped to be able to get through tonight without any rumours or photos circulating. He wanted to keep Type all for himself. And Type had just solved that problem for him.

He walked over to the table, giving No a fist bump.

"What's up man! I haven't seen you in years! How you been doing?" No asked him.

"You know, the life of a celebrity. The usual." Tharn replied. Tharn heard a snort, and looked around the table until he saw Type sitting there, looking like he was holding back laughter.

"And who are you?" Tharn asked out loud.

"That's Type. You remember, the one you asked me to set you up with at university." No replied before Type could open his mouth. 

"Ah. Type. Yeah, I think I remember you. Head always in a book, double degree?" Tharn asked. 'Sorry baby' he sent to Type.

'Yeah, that's me. And now I'm a top executive. So what?" Type replied obstinantly. 'It's OK Mew, I asked for this.' he brushed up against Tharn's mind comfortingly.

Tharn raised an eyebrow.

No jumped in between them, sensing some sort of tension. 

"It's true Tharn, he's the head of accountants at your label." No interjected, hoping to calm the situation a bit.

Both men gaped at each other. They had been so close all this time, and hadn't know it. 

Type got up from the table, his stool scraping the floor loudly. 

"No, you got me to come out. I'm done. I'm heading home. Goodnight everyone." Type threw a wave at the table, chucking down enough baht to cover the drinks and food at the table, and grabbed his bag, walking out. 

"I'm sorry Tharn, I thought that tonight would go better for the two of you" No apologised.

"It's fine No. Don't worry about it." Tharn replied. 

'Mew, I'm outside, I'm not going anywhere' Type sent to him. Tharn let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding. 

"Alright lads, hope you all enjoyed the band. I have an early start tomorrow, so I need to leave now anyway. No, I'll Line you soon." Tharn threw a salute at the men at the table, and walked over to Tum, saying goodbye to him and Tar as they sat at the bar, holding hands and sipping their drinks. He waved to P'Jeed, and walked out the front door, glancing to the left, seeing Type standing there, waiting for him.

Tharn broke into a smile once more, as he locked eyes with Type. Type let out a sigh of relief as Tharn walked over to him.

Tharn reached where Type was standing, and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Type's. Their first touch since discovering they were soulmates. It felt almost euphoric to both of them. 

Eventually, Tharn stepped back, and took hold of Type's hand, leading him towards where his Audi was parked. The both go in the car, and Tharn drove them in silence to his house, all the while, still holding Type's hand. 

Tharn had one thought. Thankfully, it was Friday, and he had no engagements this weekend. He would have Type all to himself. This weekend would be for them, and Tharn couldn't wait to spend it with his newly discovered soulmate.


	4. Their First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have another chapter of What If? completed today, however, the muse for this fic wouldn't leave me alone. So What If? will have to wait until next weekend.
> 
> This is a double update, so if you missed chapter 3, please go back and read that one first.

As they arrived at Tharn's house, Type felt both nervous, and happy at the same time. All night, since their recognition, Type had felt an overwhelming sense of relief. While his parents and friends fussed over him for not having a soulmate yet, Type had always played it off like he didn't need one. That he was happy working, building a life for himself and his future soulmate. At least, that's how it seemed on the outside, and that's how he played it to his friends and family.

However, on the inside, Type had always been worried. Both sides of his family always found their soulmates early. Before today, he thought that there was something wrong with him, and that he would never find his soulmate. He'd worried that he'd lost his shot with anyone, and as a consequence, had closed himself off. He'd become the brash, hard shelled professional who took no prisoners.

But now, sitting here in the car with Tharn, he was full of possibilities, thoughts, hope, happiness, and so many other emotions that he couldn't put a name to. He sat there in a daze of emotions, until he felt Tharn try to pull his hand away, and Type gripped it tighter.

"Baby, you have to let my hand go so we can get out of the car, and go inside. Or do you want to sit here in the car all night?" Tharn asked cheekily.

Type shook his head. He didn't want to let go of Tharn, but he knew he had to. He reluctantly loosened his grip on Tharn's hand, and the other man got out of the car like he was on fire, and ran around to Type's door, opening it for him, extending his hand once more.

Type smiled, and grabbed Tharn's hand, lacing their fingers together. Every touch between the two of them felt euphoric, and so right. While he didn't begrudge Tharn his career, he was sad that he had missed out on this for years. If only they had been able to make their blind date. But now, they had the rest of their lives together. 

Tharn pulled him out of the car, and into his arms, embracing Type, who seemingly melted into Tharn.

Tharn shut the car door with one hand, and then guided Type into the house. They had the whole night ahead of them.

\-----------------------------

As Tharn guided Type into the living room, he looked around Tharn's house. It was very sparsely decorated, like it was only there for functional purposes. A place to sleep, and take respite from the world, not a home.

'We'll make this a home together.' Type thought, not realising that he had also sent it to Tharn as well. 

"We will baby. I promise, this will be your home as well, and you can have it however you like it." Tharn replied out loud. 

"Our home. I like the sound of that." Type answered, a grin on his face as he looked around. 

As he was looking around, Tharn walked up behind Type, wrapping his arms around him.

"Gulf" he whispered in Type's ear. Type felt his legs give out under him. The very first time his soulmate said his soul name out loud. The reaction it brought out in him... If it was like this every time, then it was a good thing that Tharn was holding onto him, otherwise Type would be a puddle on the floor. Type felt Tharn smile into his hair, as he directed them over to the couch.

Tharn sat down first, directing Type to the space next to him. However, Type had other ideas. He climbed into Tharn's lap, bringing his face close to Tharn's.

"Mew" he whispered. He was about to say something else, before Tharn pulled Type in closer, and kissed him. Immediately, Type opened his mouth, inviting Tharn to kiss him deeper, more passionately. The two men sat there for an undetermined amount of time, kissing, only breaking apart when one of them needed to breathe, and when that happened, Tharn would latch onto Type's neck, kissing and marking the man in his lap. 

As their passion grew, so did the link between them. Right at this moment, neither could fathom how anyone would want to deny a soulmate, especially when it felt like this.

Neither could get enough of the other, and as they sat there, kissing, their minds opened up to each other, sending back and forth, coherence lost, linking them forever. Neither would be truly apart from the other from now on, never lonely again. Sending between the two of them would be easier, now that they had merged minds and souls.

Eventually, they fell back on the couch, continuing to kiss, until they finally, their minds finished what they had begun, and the two fell alseep in each other's arms.

\----------------------------------------------

Type woke in the morning with his phone ringing. He forgot that he often worked weekends, and that this weekend was supposed to be one that he was working. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table (When had their phones ended up there?) and sat up, so that he was sitting in Tharn's lap. He took one look at the number, and groaned. It was P'San, the only man in the accounting team that was higher than him, even though it was a figurehead position.

"Good morning P'San. How can I help you?" Type asked as he answered the phone.

"Type! You said you were going to send me that report by 10am, and its 11:30. Why don't I have it?" P'San asked snidely through the phone.

"I'm sorry P'San, I'm not feeling well, so I haven't been able to make it into work to send you the report." Type replied, lying through his teeth. It wasn't a chore, however, as he hated P'San.

He felt Tharn stir underneath him, and spoke through their connection 'It's ok Mew, just go back to sleep. I'll join you shortly.'

Type felt Tharn reach up, and stroke down his spine. He shivered. 'Too late baby. I'm already awake.' Tharn sent through their bond. He sat up, pushing Type forward a bit, and wrapped his arms around Types middle, holding him close.

From here, he could hear someone through the phone that Type had ignored in favour of Tharn. 

'Gulf, baby, your phone?' Tharn sent through their link.

'Oh shit!' Type sent unintentionally.

"I'm sorry P'San, what did you say?" Type asked, after bringing the phone back to his ear.

"You're losing your touch Type. You used to be so professional. So hard working. Maybe you don't deserve this position you've been given." P'San said cruelly.

Tharn heard what had been said, and made up his mind. His contract was due for renewal with his agency soon. He'd make it a condition of his re-signing that this P'San was fired before he signed his new contract.

Type held the phone to his ear, listening to P'San rant about how useless he was, that he was under-qualified to be the head of accounts at such a young age, that he didn't know what he was doing, that he didn't deserve his position. Tharn could feel how upset and worthless Type began to feel, and took the phone from Type.

"I don't know who you are, but Type isn't feeling well. This is a weekend. He's legally not required to work weekends unless he has had a day off during the week, which he assures me isn't the case. In fact, I know he's worked the last 21 days in a row. Type is going to take this weekend to rest, and you are going to leave him alone. Goodbye." Tharn hung up the phone, and turned it on silent, so that no one would bother them again this weekend.

Tharn hugged Type from behind again, and Type grabbed his hands as they rested on his tummy. 

"Mew, you shouldn't have done that. He's my boss." Type breathed as Tharn stroked his belly.

"Gulf, baby, don't worry. I'll make sure that he can't hurt you. I promise." Tharn replied, as Type relaxed, leaning backwards into Tharn's broad chest. The two men sat there, basking in each other's warmth for the rest of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, every time I go to write 'Mew' I have to stop myself from writing 'P'Mew'... I'm older than Mew, and I still call him P'Mew...


	5. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My goodness Map of the Soul: 7 is good inspiration for writing. I couldn't even come up with a plot line for this chapter until I threw it on in the background.

After the phone call with Type's boss, the boys snuggled together on the couch, their minds open to one another, sharing. They were both beyond happy. Neither had expected this, but both were glad that it had happened. However, in the back of both their minds, they knew that from now on, things would be different for them.

As the two boys lay on the couch, holding each other close, they shared things with each other that had never been shared with anyone else.

Type shared how disappointed he had been after their original date had been cancelled, and never rescheduled. He revealed to Tharn how heartbroken that had made him, and how it had pushed him to study harder, to push himself further, sure that once he was successful, nothing else like this would ever happen to him again. If he could prove that he could be a good provider, then maybe no one would ever abandon him again. 

That had always been Type's biggest insecurity. The fact that he wasn't good enough for anyone. The fact that no one would ever want or love him. It had been that way since he was young, when that horrible man had done what he had to Type, and what had happened after.

Sharing with Tharn had brought this to the forefront of his mind. Type realised that Tharn needed to know just how deep the trauma ran. Tharn needed to know so that there would be no secrets, no doubts between them. Type had seen firsthand what secrets and doubts had done between soulmates, and he would never make that mistake himself. 

Type invited Tharn deeper into his mind, and the elder followed him. He didn't take Tharn to what had happened - no one ever needed to experience that, but Tharn knew the basics of what happened, as Type hadn't hidden them from him. 

Tharn saw how Type's father had used Type's soul name to control the boy when he was younger, and how he'd used it even more in the aftermath of Type's incident. How he'd forced him to never leave the house except for school, how Type had never been allowed friends, never been allowed to do anything except school and work at his father's resort.

Tharn saw how when Type's mother wasn't in range, or around, that Type's father would ridicule him, saying the rape was Type's fault, that now, he would never be good enough for anyone, that he would never find his soulmate. That if he did find his soulmate, that they wouldn't want him, as he was used up, dirty, and he would never be anything more than a stain on them.

No matter how hard he tried to forget or ignore this, his father's use of his soul name when throwing these insults at him, had killed Type inside. It had followed him into his schooling, so that he worked so hard all the time, and punished himself whenever he was less than perfect, just like his father punished him for being who he was. 

When his father had passed away in Type's first year of university, Type had been secretly relieved. He was a little more free now. But that stain his father had put there wouldn't ever really leave, and it cause Type so many insecurities that he threw himself into his studies, and now, his work so much that he never had a chance to think about that black mark that followed him everywhere.

The date that had been arranged between him and Tharn all those years ago had brought him hope. Hope that maybe someone would be able to see him and not see his horribly stained soul. Hope that someone would want him. And then the cancellation had happened. Type had been shattered once more, but had never let it show. No one would ever see just how much he hurt. He had never let it out before, and he never would.

At least, not until he and Tharn had Recognised each other.

As Type brought them back out of the recesses of his mind, he opened his eyes to take in Tharn's face. Throughout their sojourn through Type's memories, Tharn had been quiet, keeping himself closed off to a degree, not wanting to cloud anything that Type showed him. Now, however, Type could see just how the journey had affected him. 

Tears were streaming down Tharn's face in what seemed like a never ending torrent. The bigger man had wrapped his arms tighter around Type, holding the younger man to him, seemingly clinging to him like a baby possum clings to its mother. 

Tharn had felt every ounce of hurt that Type had experienced throughout his life. He had wanted to shield him, but as it had already happened, there was nothing that Tharn could have done for Type. However, now that they were soulmates, Tharn could make sure that Type never hurt again. He would shield him from the hurt, and try and cleanse him from the hurt he had already experiened. 

Tharn held Type to him, letting his soul wash over Type's to cleanse him of what he could. Type closed his eyes, feeling Tharn trying to help heal his deep hurt, tears of his own falling from his eyes. When Tharn slowed what he was doing, and eventually stopped, Type felt Tharn even deeper down in his soul. So deep down that he could tell that they were now forever, inextricably linked. Type felt more at peace than he ever had in his entire life, and it was all thanks to the man in who's lap he now sat in.

"Mew, you are the gift I never thought that I would ever get. Thank you for being my soulmate. I don't think I would have survived much longer without you." Type said as he looked deep into Tharn's eyes, before kissing him lightly.

Tharn deepened the kiss between them. He would never let Type go again.

'Gulf, my soulmate, my love. I'm so sorry that this happened to you, that you've lived such a hard life. I'll never let anything happen to you again. I'll protect you from everything that is within my power to do.' In sending, there is only truth, and Type could feel all the sincerity that Tharn put behind every word that he sent.

Type would never be alone again, and that healed some of his hurt.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Both men knew that being soulmates wouldn't all be smooth sailing. Especially on Tharn's side.

As Tharn was a public figure, it would be hard for them. They needed to know how this was going to work. Their blissful bubble that was between the two of them wouldn't stay like this forever. 

Tharn also knew that no matter what happened, as long as they had each other, everything would be fine. It had been less than 24 hours, and they were both so entwined with each other, that both of them knew that nothing would ever separate them. 

However, Tharn realised that his manager needed to know so that they could handle this revelation effectively. Tharn knew that he wasn't going to hide anything from anyone. He was proud to have Type as his, and he would shout it from the rooftops if he could.

When Type went off to the bathroom to wash the remnants of the crying session from his face after their joining session, Tharn decided he was going to call his manager. But first, he would let Type know.

'Gulf, baby, I'm gonna call my manager. She needs to know, so that I can make sure that we get ahead of this in the best possible manner.' Tharn sent to Type.

'Mew, it's OK. I knew you would have to do something like this. I know what your fans are like. I've seen them over the last few years claiming to be your soulmate. Do what you need to babe. I support you 100%.' Type replied.

Tharn was glad that they had joined and shared as deeply as they had earlier. He could sense that Type felt lighter, less burdened, and happier in general since he had bared his soul.

He brushed his mind against Type's, showing just how much he loved him, before picking up his phone to call his manager.

"Sawadee P'Mame, how are you?" Tharn asked sweetly down the phone.

"Cut the crap Nong, you never call me on a weekend unless its life or death. What do you want? You're interrupting my time with my soulmate." She replied.

"Awww P! Well, I wanted to speak to you about that. Not your soulmate, but mine." Tharn said.

"Hold up two seconds. Your soulmate?" P'Mame asked.

"Yup. Mine. I found him last night. He actually works for our record label. He's the head accountant!" Tharn said dreamily. By this time, Type had walked back into the living room, and sat on the couch, curling up against Tharn's side. Tharn took the phone away from his ear, and put it on speakerphone.

"Wait a second. Your soulmate is Type?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Sawadee Khun Mame." Type said, before nuzzling his face into Tharn's chest.

"Sawadee Nong Type. So you're this idiot's soulmate, huh?" She said, chuckling down the phone.

"Yes Khun. And neither of us would have it either way." Type said, smiling dreamily up at Tharn's face. Tharn leaned down and pecked Type on the lips. 

"Ok. This is good. I'm very pleased for the both of you. I'll start on what needs to be done tonight. Right now, I'm going to go enjoy my day out with my soulmate. You two enjoy yourselves. This time alone together will be rare once it's announced to the world that you have a soulmate Tharn." Mame said.

"That's ok P'. We can handle it. I don't ever plan on hiding Type. You have a good time today. I'll see you Monday." Tharn said, hanging up the phone. He turned to Type.

"How do you know P'Mame?" Tharn asked curiously.

"Who do you think she went to for all your band's extra funding. You guys wouldn't have had the funding you did if it wasn't for me. You bring in a lot of baht, so the company is always happy to help, but I'm always the one to find it." Type explained.

"Ah, so when P' comes back from her meetings with the accounting team, you're the reason why she always comes back with a good budget for us. You've done so much for me baby, and I didn't even know it." Tharn said, looking at Type adoringly.

'I love you Gulf, with everything in me.' Tharn sent to Type, leaning forward and kissing him.

Type returned the kiss, deepening it, making it more passionate. He climbed into Tharn's lap, before sending back to Tharn.

'I love you too, Mew. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I swear on my life, I will never let you go.' He pressed Tharn back into the couch, following him, continuing the kiss. Neither wanted it to end, and neither would let it. 

While they had joined minds and souls, they had yet to join their bodies. After everything that had happened, and their confessions, it felt like the right time. 

Tharn sat up, wrapping his arms around Type, before standing up, bringing Type with him.

'When we make love for the first time, it won't be on my couch. I'm taking you to my bedroom baby, and we won't leave for the rest of the weekend.' Tharn promised. 

Type wrapped his legs around Tharn's waist, and the larger of the two men walked them through the house to what was now their bedroom. Tharn didn't intend for either of them to leave their bedroom for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! This one was a hella angsty for the first half. This story was supposed to be super fluffy in contradiction to my other fic, but angst threw itself in here (I think my crappy work life is affecting my writing - sorry!) 
> 
> However, after unpacking some of my collectables and being able to display them to make my new place seem more me and more like home made me happier, hence the happier second half. 
> 
> I was contemplating using P'Mew's real life manager for his manager here, but instead, used our BL Goddess herself!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long getting a chapter for this fic out. I was contemplating writing smut for this next chapter, but it just didn't feel right... 
> 
> As there was no update last weekend, here's a longer one for you all!

The next morning, Tharn woke up, his arms wrapped around Type. As he was waking up, he felt the other man was wrapped around him like an octopus. Type's arms were wrapped around Tharn, their legs tangled together, with Type clinging on for dear life in his sleep, his face pillowed on Tharn's chest. Tharn looked down at Type's face, and saw that there was a small smile displayed on his face.

Tharn tightened his arms around Type, a large smile spreading on his face. Last night had been the best night of both of their lives. Just the mere memory of the first time of the joining of their bodies was enough to inflame his passion again. He reached out with his mind to Type, connecting them again. Type was still asleep, and he was dreaming, dreaming of the night they had just spent together.

Tharn let his eyes drift closed, experiencing the dream with Type. The way they looked as Tharn was inside of Type, thrusting in and out, how they looked as they both came at the same time. As the scene in the dream ended, Tharn felt Type wake up, and then Type reached back to Tharn in their shared mindscape.

'Tharn, I know you're there. You sneaky arsehole!' Type sent to Tharn through their shared mindscape.

'What? I woke up, and you weren't awake. I was lonely Gulf, being awake all by myself. I wanted to see what you were dreaming about, and oh boy was it naughty!' Tharn replied teasingly. He felt Type get embarrassed through their link.

'Baby, there is no need to get embarrassed over anything we do or share. We're soulmates, its only natural to dream about these things, to feel want for each other. I know I always want you.' Tharn shared to him, before pulling out of the shared mindscape, and opening his eyes.

He gently kissed Type's forehead. "C'mon baby, wake up for me. We have a day to start."

"No, I don't want to. You can't make me." Type whined into Tharn's chest as he burrowed deeper.

'C'mon Type. We have to move you into my place today. I won't live apart from you ever again.' Tharn sent pleadingly.

'OK Mew. I'll get up, only because I cant imagine ever being without you either.' Type replied. He opened his eyes, and looked up at Tharn's face, where a huge smirk was slowly spreading across his face.

Type grinned back, and slowly untangled himself from Tharn's body. In the back of his mind, he thought that he wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning, wrapped around his soulmate. After years of being alone, it was amazing how quickly both of them had adjusted to being together permanently. Nothing would ever separate them again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two men got out of bed, and wolfed down a quick breakfast, before getting dressed. As Type didn't have any of his clothes here, so, he borrowed a shirt and pair of shorts from Tharn, before they both jumped into Tharn's car, heading over to Type's condo.

As Type barely spent any time in his condo, he had the bare minimum in the space.

As they both climbed the stairs and walked into Type's former home, Tharn felt a wave of sadness wash over him. His Gulf, his baby, for everything that he was, had barely anything in this small space. A mattress, covered with a sheet and a pillow, and a small fridge to stock water. It didn't feel like a home, just a way station, really. 

Type, sensing Tharn's sadness over his former housing situation, reached out and grabbed Tharn's hand.

"I had no need for anything fancy, it was a place to sleep. You know how I spent all my time at work. I didn't need anything other than what is here. Don't be sad baby. I chose to live like this as I had no need for anything else." Type said, reassuring Tharn.

"You're never living like this again Type. I won't let you. I know our place is very much set up for only me at the moment, but it's our home. You can make any changes you need to so that you feel at home living there, with me." Tharn replied, pulling Type in close.

Type turned to face Tharn in his embrace, burying his face in Tharn's neck, breathing in the other's scent, before letting go. 

"The good thing about only having the basics here is that all I need to take with me are my clothes." Type said, grinning. "And I can always either sell this place, or rent it out to a university student."

"Very true baby. Now let's grab your stuff, and go home." Tharn replied, smiling back at his soulmate.

Type grabbed his suitcase from the corner of the wardrobe, and pulled out the garment bags from inside it. His suits were already pressed and ready to wear, and he wasn't going to wreck any of them. He carefully put his suits and work shirts in the garment bags, as Tharn packed the rest of his clothes into Type's suitcase. Type then walked over to his mattress, and grabbed his phone charger and a couple last things that weren't with his clothes. His phone had no battery when he had checked it this morning, so he'd have to charge it when he got home.

Home. For the first time in his life, Type had a home. One where he wouldn't be forced into things by the use of his soul name, one where he would be treated with nothing but kindness and love. It was all he had been dreaming about his whole life.

He grabbed Tharn's hand, kissing it. He already loved this man with all his heart. He'd broken Type out of his monotony and loneliness, and Type would forever love him for that. 

Type let go of Tharn's hand, as he knew nothing had yet been announced to the world, and the release that Tharn had found his soulmate had to be handled the right way, so the two men separated, but each had a bag as they left the condo. Type didn't even bother taking a look around the place before locking up. He'd put the place on the market for rent first thing tomorrow.

They walked out to where Tharn had parked his car. They loaded the bags into the back seat, and drove back to their home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they arrived back home, Tharn got the bags from the back seat of his car as Type rushed inside to put his phone on charge. After Tharn had gone off at P'San, his phone had died, he dreaded the knowledge of what was waiting for him.

After a while, as the phone charged, Type was able to turn it on, and he waited with apprehension. Finally, the phone turned on, and Type waited. All of a sudden, his phone went crazy with pings and notification sounds.

Type took a breath, and opened his emails first. There was only one. It was from the CFO, scheduling a meeting first thing tomorrow morning. Type gulped. This wouldn't be good, especially as it looked like HR was being summoned to that one as well.

He responded, saying he would be there, before closing his email application. He looked at Line. That had close to 50 notifications. He opened that one, and saw that he had one from No. He opened that one first. No was checking in, seeing how he was after Friday night. No apologised for Tharn, and hoped that Type wasn't working too hard this weekend.

At that moment, Tharn walked up behind Type, wrapping his long, muscular arms around Type's waist, leaning his head down on Type's shoulder, reading the message No had sent. He chuckled.

"If only he knew." Tharn said.

"I feel bad keeping it from No, but this is just so new. Mew, I just want you to myself for as long as I can." Type replied.

"I know, baby. I feel the same way. Soon enough, everyone will be all over us. Will you be able to handle this Gulf?" Tharn asked, his arms tightening around Type.

"Even if I'm not, I've got you." Type said sweetly, turning his head to kiss Tharn on the cheek, while sending a response off to No, saying he was fine. He backed out of this thread, and went to the only other one that was full of messages. It was P'San.

"Fuck." Type swore under his breath. This was not going to be good. He opened the chat, scanning through the messages.

'What the hell was that Type? You let someone speak to me like that?'

'Type, you had better get yourself in here in the next 30 minutes, or you're done for.'

'That's it Type. I'm reporting you for negligence of duties.'

'Expect a meeting with the CFO on Monday Type. You won't last much longer here.'

Type sighed. Tomorrow was going to be hell. He wasn't looking forward to it. Just as he went to put the phone down, Tharn took the phone from his hand, reading through the messages. Type could feel Tharn's emotions getting darker and more angry through their link, and he fully expected Tharn to shoot off a nasty reply to P'San. Instead, Tharn took screenshots of the whole entire chat history with P'San, and forwarded them to himself. Once this was done, Tharn set the phone down on the table.

Type leaned back into Tharn, not caring about anything else for the moment, except the feel of Tharn against him. He just wanted to spend the rest of the day together, before the shit hit the fan tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a peaceful rest of the day, the two men went to bed. They made love slowly, sweetly, before curling up together, with Type wrapped around Tharn once more. As Type drifted off to sleep, Tharn smiled down at his soulmate, while in the back of his mind, he was plotting ways to get rid of this P'San. He had so many ideas, his mind was buzzing. Eventually, Tharn drifted off to sleep as well. That night, the two lovers shared a sweet dream, hopes of what their life would be like in the years to come. 

The next morning, Type got up at 5am to get ready for work. Type let Tharn sleep. He didn't want to disturb him. Type went about his business, showering, and making breakfast for the both of them (Type put Tharn's share in the oven to stay warm), and got dressed and ready for work. By the time he was done, it was 7am, and time for Type to head off to work. Type ordered a taxi, as his car was still at the office from Friday. He didn't want to disturb Tharn from his much needed rest, so he left a note next to Tharn's phone, kissing his soulmate lightly on the forehead.

Type jumped into the waiting taxi, and headed into work. He was dreading the meeting he had with the CFO this morning. P'San had gotten his position because he was the CFO's nephew, and everything that Type did had never been good enough for either man.

When Type arrived at work, he paid the taxi driver, and jumped out of the taxi, heading up to his office on the 19th floor. As he got into his office, he sat down at his desk, and opened his laptop. He attempted to login, but none of his logins were working. It was then that Type knew that the decision had already been made. It was official. He was no longer working at SJ Records. He packed his meagre belongings into a small box, and then walked over to the CFO's office, as there was only 10 minutes before the meeting. 

He knocked on the door, and was told to come in. He walked in, and the CFO, Porsche was there, sitting behind his desk. P'Team from HR stood beside him, while P'San stood at the back of the room, a smug smile on his face. 

Type sighed, resigned to his fate. He didn't even bother sitting down when he was advised he could.

Porsche started talking, about work not being done for months. Type knew that all the work not being done was P'San's work, and Type had been coming in every day, seven days a week for the last six months to cover for his lack of effort. Somehow, that translated into work not being done, and that he was letting down the company. 

He'd known that P'San had it in for him from the minute that he had arrived in the department, but he didn't know it was this bad. Type had done everything he could for months. He'd done the work of two people, and somehow, P'San had passed it off as his own, stating that Type had done no work since being promoted to his position, so that P'San ended up covering for Type, doing Type's work as well as his own. Type let his mind drift, only listening to the points that seemed pertinent while Porsche rambled on. As his mind drifted, he felt Tharn wake up through their link, and Type sent all the love he could muster through the bond, which was reciprocated.

Type wanted to smile at the feeling, but after many years of practice after all the hurt his father had dished out to him, he knew how to keep his face solemn. However, he managed to keep his apathy from Tharn.

Finally, Porsche decided to get to the point. 

"I've called HR in today Type, because since being promoted, you've done no work, and N'San here has done not only his share of the work, but yours as well. He's given you many warnings, both written and verbal, about your lack of work, and your attitude since being promoted. HR is here as a witness as due to this ongoing issue. As such, I'm going to have to let you go. Effective immediately, you no longer work for SJ Records. Please hand your pass to N'Team. Security are waiting outside the doors to escort you from the building. They will have your belongings with them. I would say we appreciate your service, but I'm not sure you've ever given any. You can now leave." Porsche said with finality.

Type turned around, saying nothing as he left the office. They'd find out soon enough who did all the work, and when that happened, Type would laugh in their faces if they asked him to come back. He didn't want to be anywhere that didn't appreciate him. He was escorted down to the car park, where he was handed his belongings. Security watched as Type got into his car, and drove out of the building. 

Only once he was out of the building, did he let all his anger, rage, helplessness and sadness out. He kept driving, ignoring his phone that was ringing nonstop. He kept driving, not knowing where he was heading, until he finally reached his condo. After leaving with Tharn yesterday, Type had never wanted to come back here.

However, he couldn't throw all of this on Tharn. The way he was feeling right how, it was better that he was by himself. Their relationship was only 3 days old, and even if they were soulmates, Type wasn't used to sharing his problems with anyone else. Something this big, until Type had a handle on his emotions, he couldn't be around anyone. So, Type left all his belongings, including his phone, in his car. He climbed up the three floors of stairs to his condo, and let himself in. 

Type locked the door, walked over to the mattress, and laid down, curling up in a ball. He shut down the link between him and Tharn, ignoring the emotions screaming down the link that Tharn was sending. For now, this was the best thing he could do for everyone. This way, no one would get hurt when he inevitably exploded. Type would never be able to forgive himself if he'd hurt Tharn. So he hid himself away, both physically and emotionally. He'd contact Tharn when things were better. Until then, he shut down. Physically and emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! More angst than I'd intended. It just seems to come naturally in my stories...


	7. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today! My brain couldn't handle another massive update today after the update to What If?

The first thing that Tharn noticed when he woke up was that his soulmate wasn't next to him. Tharn turned to his bedside table, and and saw a note next to his phone.

'Baby, I've headed into work. I've got a meeting with the CFO this morning. I'll call you when it's done. Breakfast is in the oven. Love you.'

Tharn smiled at the note. His soulmate was the ultimate professional, and so cute. He was glad they had found each other. All of a sudden, he felt a wave of love coming from Type through their soul bond, and Tharn returned it.

Tharn got up, and got dressed, before walking out to the kitchen, before grabbing his breakfast out of the oven. As he ate, he thought. That wave of love, just as he woke up, wasn't normal for soulmates. There were a few instances throughout history of soulmates who, when joined, were so powerful, that they could sense each other at all times, and could communicate through their bond, no matter the distance. 

Sending was usually only able to be done if you were in the same room as the other person, and sharing feelings, that was something that could be done over a slightly longer range, but Type was half a city away.

Maybe they were one of those special couples. Tharn mulled over that as he ate, and all of a sudden, it felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The sheer rage, anger, helplessness and sadness coming through the bond was beyond anything he had ever felt before. And then, it was muted, like it had been cut off at the source. He could still feel it, but it wasn't overwhelming him like it had before.

Tharn picked up his phone, and started calling Type. Each call went to his voicemail, over and over again. Tharn realised that he couldn't get in touch with Type by phone, so he reached out through the link, sending love, concern, panic, any emotion that was hitting him, and they just seemed to be hitting a brick wall. 

Tharn was panicking more than he'd ever done in his life. What had happened to Type that he'd just shut down, and tried to shut himself away from Tharn?

Tharn grabbed his keys, jumped in his car, and started driving. His eyes were focused on the road, but for the directions, he listened to the soul bond he had with Type. By the time he stopped, he realised he was in front of the building where Type's condo was. 

Tharn got out of the car, locked it, and raced up to Type's condo. He tried the door, and found it was locked. Tharn swore, and kicked the door. Why was Type on the other side of the door, away from him, when what he needed was his soulmate.

Then, somehow, he just knew what he needed to do. Tharn held his hand against the door lock, and reached out with his mind. He heard it click, and he tried the door again. It opened, and Tharn ran inside, throwing the door shut behind him.

He saw Type curled up on the bed, and he lowered himself down behind his soulmate, wrapping his arms around Type. 

As they lay there, Tharn sent a steady flow of positive emotions through their bond, until Type finally came back to himself. He turned around, and kissed Tharn on the lips.

'Gulf, let's go home.' Tharn sent, and Type nodded in response. Tharn got up, and pulled Type up with him, as they headed out to Tharn's car. They could grab Type's later. They headed home, with Type gripping onto Tharn like a lifeline the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is keeping safe, and keeping themselves entertained if you're relegated to your homes.


	8. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!!!! I know it's been forever!!! (two months to be precise...) Here's an update!

The whole way home, Tharn had to drive one handed, as the only time Type let him go was when they had to get in the car. As soon as Tharn had climbed in the driver's seat, Type had grabbed the hand closest to him, and refused to let it go. Thankfully, that's all that Type wanted to do, and Tharn was a skilled driver. If it wasn't for these two things, they wouldn't have made it home.

When they pulled into the driveway of their house, Tharn parked the car, and turned it off. He turned to face Type, and found that the other man was staring blank faced out the windscreen, his hand still gripping Tharn's. Tharn knew that if he didn't get Type out of the car, his soulmate would never leave as he was beyond shut down at the moment. He could barely feel him through their link, and they were sitting right next to each other.

Tharn did the only thing he could. He pulled his hand out of Type's and watched the other man's expression as he did so. Apart from a slight widening of the eyes, the only other reaction was Type's hand was now grabbing at thin air, searching for Tharn. 

Tharn got out of the car, and walked around to the other side of the car. He had to get Type out as quickly as possible. He could feel his soulmate becoming more frantic the longer they weren't touching, so he sped up getting to the passenger door. When he got there, Type was panicking, almost hyperventilating in the seat, almost pawing at the window.

Tharn grabbed the door handle, and wrenched the door open. Type launched out of the car, and landed in Tharn's arms, his legs wrapped around Tharn's waist, clinging to him for dear life. Tharn shut the car door, while holding onto Type with one hand. He walked them inside the house, down to their bedroom before sitting down on their bed. Type was on his lap, facing him, his arms still around Tharn’s neck, and his legs still around Tharn’s waist.

Tharn was concerned with how Type was acting, but he knew he’d get a response out of him eventually, he just had to sit there with Type until he was ready to talk. They sat there with their arms around each other, until Type shifted in Tharn’s lap to such a degree that they ended up collapsing together on the bed. They lay there, tangled in each other, and eventually fell asleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A couple of hours later, Tharn woke up, with his stomach grumbling. He was starving. As he moved away from Type to go and grab some lunch, the other man moved in his sleep, rolling over, and grabbing the pillow Tharn had just had his head on, holding it close.

Tharn smiled at Type’s cute behaviour. It was good to see that even in this stressful time, Type could still show this sort of behaviour. He brushed his mind against his soulmate’s mind, pushing his love at Type, and feeling it back in return. Tharn brushed the back of his hand over Type’s cheek, before getting up and out of bed to grab some food.

Walking to the kitchen, Tharn started putting a bowl of fruit together, before making a couple of sandwiches. He ate as he made everything, knowing that Type would need coaxing to eat anything when he brought the platter of food back to the room. That thought made him sad, and he was dreading finding out what had hurt Type so much that he retreated to his old, empty apartment.

Grabbing a couple of glasses, and a big bottle of juice, Tharn popped everything onto a tray, and headed back to their bedroom. As he walked down the hallway, he opened his mind to Type, coaxing him awake.

‘Gulf, baby, wake up. I brought some food. We both need to eat.’ He sent through their mind link.

‘No, I don’t wanna.’ Type replied back. Even sleeping, sulking Type just had this cute energy about him, even in the most trying of circumstances. Tharn had learned that from their sharing just that weekend.

Tharn pushed open the door he’d left ajar when he headed to the kitchen, and walked into the bedroom. Type was curled up around his pillow. He smiled at the sight, and set the tray down.

He walked over to Type, before getting down on his knees on the floor in front of the bed where Type was curled up. Tharn reached out with both his hand, and his mind, gently shaking the other boy awake. 

Type groaned, but slowly opened his eyes. He gave his soulmate the stink eye, not wanting to get up.

“Mew, I wanted to sleep. I can’t believe you woke me up.” Tharn whined out, his tone not matching the facial expression.

Tharn smiled, and picked up the plate of sandwiches, waving the plate in front of Type. The slightly younger man made grabby hands at the plate, only just now realising how hungry he was. Tharn handed the plate over, snagging one sandwich for himself. He smiled, thinking to himself that he thought that this would have been harder to try and get Type to eat.

Once the younger man had finished the sandwiches, he mindlessly snacked on the fruit that Tharn had also brought with him. It was at this point, that Tharn opened his mouth, and asked the question that had been on his mind since he felt the pain and shut down from Type earlier this morning.

“Type, baby, what happened?”

Type froze like a deer in the headlights, his hand halfway to his mouth with a grape held delicately in his fingers. How was he going to explain this to his Tharn? The other half of his soul? He was so scared. He had no idea, but he knew he had to try.

Type reached out, put the grape in Tharn’s mouth, then licked his fingers. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffie! I'm so mean! i come back after two months, and leave the fic there....
> 
> I just lost all motivation. However, I got inspired to write again after reading a response to a review I posted on another story. And here we are.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by one of my readers who asked if I planned to write anymore fics in this sphere. There may be more forthcoming!


End file.
